criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut To The Gut
Cut To The Gut '''is case 11 of Grimsborough 2 (Industrial Area). Plot The victim was a 25 year old Viper's gang member named Harry Halford who was found dead with a massive cut in his stomach. Harry's killer was A Butcher, Raoul Colletti. Harry Halford sneaked in The Butcher's Warehouse, and used it as a hiding place to hide from Police Officers. Harry found some money on the floor and picked it up. Raoul Colletti entered The Butcher's Warehouse, and Harry acted suspicously. Thinking Raoul Colletti was a member of 'The Hornets Gang' (a gang that The Vipers Gang were at war with), He attacked Raoul, punching him in the eye. Raoul started retaliating, and the fight started. Once he had Pushed Raoul Colletti to the ground, Harry Halford raised his pistol he was carrying at Raoul. Just before he could shoot, Raphael Soza grabbed the gun and threw it on the floor, he passed a cleaver for Raoul to defend himself with. Harry Halford soon found out that Raoul Colletti was a butcher and not a Hornet's Gang member. He was asked to leave The Colletti's Butchery Warehouse - But Harry Halford refused to do so. Raoul Colletti got angry with Harry, and he sliced Harry's stomach open with the cleaver he was given, in a single cut on the Stomach. David Jones found out that Harry was robbing Grimsborough shops and banks, and used The Warehouse as a hiding place to escape getting into trouble with police officers. Raoul told the team that he was only defending himself by killing Harry Halford - and wouldn't have killed him otherwise. Raoul pleaded guilty to Judge Hall, although Judge Hall didn't agree with what Harry Halford did in Raoul Colletti's Butchery Warehouse. She also felt that Raoul did the wrong thing by killing Harry. Raoul Colletti was sentenced to 24 years in prison (with a chance for parole in 12 years), for the manslaughter of Harry Halford. Victim *Harry Halford' (Harry's killer sliced his stomach open, he died within 8 seconds) Weapon *Cleaver Killer *'Raoul Colletti' Killer Profile *The Killer is '''6'0" Tall' *The Killer has Black Hair *The Killer is a Man *The Killer has a Bruised Eye *The Killer is 'Right Handed' ' ' ''' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects *Adam Halford -''' Victim's Brother (25) RightHanded, Male *'Pedro Crays' - Hornet's Gang Member (31) 6'0"Tall, Male, BruisedEye *'Raphael Soza-' The Butcher's Apprentice (21) BlackHair, Male, RightHanded *'Raoul Colletti'- The Butcher (45) 6'0"Tall, Male, RightHanded, BruisedEye, BlackHair *'Ash Bison' - Viper's Gang Leader (39) 6'0"Tall, Male, RightHanded, BlackHair Crime Scenes *1: The Warehouse. *3: The Warehose Bonus (Puzzle) (3/45) stars needed. *2: The Butchery Shop. *4: The Dump. *5: Trash Cans. *6: The Dump Bonus (Time-Attack) (8/45) stars needed. *7: The Viper's Pit. *8: Broken Car. *9: The Viper's Pit Bonus (Differences) (17/45) stars needed. Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate The Warehouse (Clues: Victim's Body, Cleaver, Pistol) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Results: KillerProfile= BruisedEye, RightHanded) *Examine Pistol (Cost: 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Examine Cleaver (Cost 1 Star) *Analyze Blood (03:00:00; Results: MurderWeapon= BloodyCleaver) *Talk to Adam Halford about victim (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Adam is Right-Handed) *Investigate The Dump (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Cost: 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analyze List (00:30:00; Result: NewSuspect= Pedro-Crays) *Talk to Pedro about The Hornet's Gang (Cost: 1 Star) (Result: Pedro is Left-Hananded) *Investigate Trash Cans (Clues: Trash Bag, Torn List, Toilet Paper) *Examine Trash Bag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) *Examine Torn List (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Examine Toilet Paper (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Analyze Substance (06:00:00) *Analyze List (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2 (Cost 1 Star) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Butchery Shop (Clue: Card) *Examine Card (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) (Result: NewSuspect= Raphael Soza) *Ask Raphael about relationship with victim (Cost 1 Star) (Results: NewSuspect= Raoul Colletti) *Talk to Raoul Colletti (Cost 1 Star) (Result; Clue: Ripped Poster) *Examine Ripped Poster (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Examine Poster (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Talk to Raphael about gangs (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Ash Bison) *Talk to Ash about gang war (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate The Viper's Pit (Result: Shoe) *Examine Shoe (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Ask Ash about shoe in viper's nest (Cost 1 Star) *Go to Chapter 3 (Cost 2 Stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Broken Car (Result: Shoe) *Analyze Shoe (05:00:00) *Return shoes to Raoul Colletti (Cost 1 Stars) (Result: Raoul is Right-Handed) *Investigate The Dump (Result: Soda Can) *Examine Soda Can (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= BlackHair) *Investigate The Warehouse (Result: Keys) *Examine Keys (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Talk to Raoul about keys (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Trash Cans (Result: Recorded Tape) *Analyze Recorded Tape (06:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= Man, 6'0"Tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Addition Investigation (Cost 2 Star) Additional Investigation *Check up on Adam Halford (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate The Viper's Pit (Result: Wet Camera) *Examine Camera (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analyze Camera (00:30:00) *Give Adam back his brother's camera (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Burger) *Help Raphael Soza (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate The Warehouse (Results: Credit Card) *Examine Credit Card (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Decode) *Analyze Credit Card (01:00:00) *Give Credit Card to back to Raphael (Reward: Ruby Heart Necklace) *See what the problem is with Ash Bison (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate The Viper's Pit (Result: Smashed Tape) *Examine Smashed Tape (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= *Analyze Recorded Tape (06:00:00) *Bust Viper for Robbery (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 5,000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (Cost 3 Stars) Trivia *This is 1/2 cases to take place in Grimsborough 2, where all suspects are male (with the other one being [[Manly Strength|'Manly Strength']] - which takes place in Prison) *This Case, Shop Killing and Gangs And Gangs 'are the only cases in 'The Industrial Area '''that involve "The Vipers".' *This is the only victim in 'The Industrial Area' District to have the same initials. *This Case, [[Live And Not Die|'Live And Not Die']], [[Family Gore|'Family Gore']], [[Poolside Murder|'Poolside Murder']], 'A Childish Game' and [[Almost Nearly There|'Almost Nearly There''']]. Are the only cases in Grimsborough 2, Where the 4th suspect is the killer.